madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Two Vanadis Arc
Two Vanadis Arc is the second story arc of Arc One from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This arc focuses on the aftermath the battle where Alsace was momentarily controled by Leitmeritz. The news about this incident became prevalent over the entire continent including Brune and Zhcted. While Tigre began his journey to find allies for his insurgency against both Felix Aaron Thenardier and Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon, Elen was confronting her ill rival and fellow Vanadis of Zhcted, Ludmila Lourie of Olmutz who allied herself with Thenardier to defeat both Tigre and Elen. Summary 'Elen's Departure For Silesia' Three days later, Titta enters into Tigre's bedroom and wake him up as usual, only to see Elen pinning Tigre while mimicking Lim's "wake-up" method (put a sword into his mouth) to wake him up by putting Arifar to his mouth. Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 1. The housemaid is shocked to see this and scolds the Silver Flash Vanadis for almost endangering Tigre's life, even Tigre himself urging her to pardon his guest. When Tigre asks the Wind Vanadis for her early visit, Elen informs him that she had to leave Alsace for Silesia while asking Tigre about his next move after the war in Molsheim Plains. Tigre tells Elen that since he became the enemy to Thenardier after killed his son, he would be Thenardier's main target. Before the Wind Vanadis's departure for Silesia, Lim, who still skeptical about Tigre even after the recent war, asks Elen why did she put so much faith upon the archer. She replies that she did so because she firstly witnessed his power in Molsheim Plains and asks Lim if she also thinks the same way. However, Lim tells Elen that even she evaluated Tigre to be reliable, she remains distrust upon the archer. Nevertheless, Elen entrusts Tigre to Lim anyways. After seeing Elen leaving, Lim silently remarks about the battle's aftermathIt truth, Lim wished to avoid any unnecessary involvement with Tigre.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 1 Even participating the battle, Lim did not believed about Tigre's arrow managed to slay the dragon despite Elen and other witnessed the phenomenal. as she concerned that the battle will gaining other Vanadis attention.According to Lim, not all Vanadis shared Elen's friendly opinions. For better or worst, especially when Tigre's bizarre power displayed in the battle, the Vanadis could be either his trusted allies or dangerous foes. Regardless, Lim vows to assist Tigre for Elen's sake.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 1Manga Chapter 10 Meanwhile, Tigre and Titta are preparing their departure for Hunawihr Village to visit its surviving villagers.Hunawihr is one Alsace's four main villages that resides within Alsace's outskirts. It is also one of few Alsace's villages survived Zion's atrocious invasion. Before their departure, Lim asks Tigre's permission to read the books in his manor's study room which Tigre permits.Lim did not visit Tigre and Titta nor did she asked about their departure in the anime adaption.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 1 Upon Tigre and Titta's arrival to Hunawihr, the villagers are delighted to see their lord and to celebrate his victory in Molsheim Plains, the village chief decides to hold a small party in Hunawihr which Tigre respectfully declines before his departure for Celesta, In their journey, both Tigre and Titta are exhausted due to their long and exhausted journey. So they stopped to a nearby hut and slept for almost a day. While sleeping, Tigre is dreaming about his past and his late father's words about responsibility as Alsace's ruler. While Tigre finally awaken, he see Titta is sleeping beside him and even thanks her for lighten him during his position as the Earl much to the housemaid's embarrassment. 'Thenardier's Quest of Vengeance' In Nemetacum, the surviving soldiers are severely punished via whipping for their defeat in Molsheim PlainsLight Novel Volume 2 Chapter 1. Thenardier was extremely furious and upset to learn his son's death, causing him to condemn both Tigre and Zhcted and vowed to exact his revenge. While drinking, Drekavac arrived and shared his condolences about Zion's death. However, Thenardier interrupts him and demanding Drekavac to prepare more dragons for his troops. However, Drekavac himself calimed that preparing the dragohn required some time and he aksed the Duke for more money or time for his preperations. Drekavac then informed Thenardier that the dragons were slain by a Vanadis's weapon, which aroused Thenardier's curiosity as he asked Drekavac any information regarding the weapons. The fortuneteller however replied that the only information he knew about Vralt was they were not made by ordinary minerals and materials. Nevertheless, Thenardier urging Drekavac to prepare the dragons and army as fast as possible, while he would hiring the Seven Chains Assassins and using a Vanadis to combat another Vanadis.Anime Episode 4 'Tigre's Insurgency Against Thenadier and Ganelon' ---Coming Soon!--- 'Royal Meeting with The King and Bitter Reunion with Ludmila' Meanwhile, Elen arrives to Silesia for a meeting with King VictorElen wore a regal dress in this meetingLight Novel Volume 2 Chapter 2. During the meeting, Viktor learnt about Elen's departure for Brune without his permission and demanded her explanation before he would punish her under Zhcted's law. Elen replied that Tigre hired her to save Alsace much to Victor's unpleasant reaction. To Elen's frustration, not only the king deemed Elen's action has involved Zhcted into Brune's civil turmoil, he also disgusted over Elen's assistance for assuming she has "degraded" as a mere "mercenary". Staggeringly, Sofy arrives to the Imperial Palace and joins the meeting, prompting Viktor readily to listen to the mediator's opinions. The Light Vanadis explains that Elen's assistance for Alsace was unlikely making new enemies and should anyone learn their intention, they could either listen to their reasons or retaliate if they show any signs of hostility.According to Sofy, previous kingdoms has been hired to solve another kingdom's domestic problem before, so Elen's case was not unusual.. When Victor still worry over the case, Sofy persuades the old king that of all kingdoms, Zhcted has a immunity to intervene Brune's civil turmoil and by punishing Elen, Zhcted also lost it's opportunity to prove its prestige and supremacy. Frustrated, the old king asks Elen about Tigre's motive for his insurgency which Elen replies that all Tigre wish is Alsace's safety. When Viktor ask more about her reward for her service udner Tigre, Elen responses by stating that if Tigre gains any land as his victory, it would be solely belongs to Zhcted. After listens to Elen's answer, Viktor permits Elen to handle Tigre and reminds the Wind Vanadis that for Zhcted's interest as priority, she cannot do anything that deemed "reckless". Elen thanks Viktor for his consideration and the meeting is concluded. In Zhcted, Vanadis were considered as high ranked officials/ministers, but the king controls the Vanadis. Elen confronts Mila in royal palace's corridors and they both traded insults towards each other until Sofy intervenes and hit them both with her staff. Actually, Sofy hit them twice where the second ones was because both Vanadis blaming each other for stating an argument.. While Sofy asks Elen why she (Elen) still staying in Silesia, Elen thanks Sofy for her support during the meeting with the king but Mila instead comments Elen's "brutish" behavior almost invite trouble. Infuriated over Mila's haughty remark, Elen demands Mila to leave as she wants to speak with Sofy. In response, Mila sarcastically tells Elen that she will leave for their sake, not without answering her questions about Tigre. As Elen give Mila a rude reply instead, Mila begins to "sympathize" her rival for her position as a Vanadis before she leave. Sofy then comes to Elen and tell her that she has just made her fellow Vanadis as an enemy much to Elen's confusion while demanding answers from the Light Vanadis. Elen is shocked to learn that Mila has joined Thenadier in her fight against Tigre and herself.Thenadier and Lourie Family has a mutually good relationship for almost 80 years due to their similar prestige and status. Ironically, Mila disliked Thenadier despite her alliance with Brune's Duke. Still, for her pride as a prestigious Vanadis family, she reluctantly allied herself with Thenardier.. As Sofy later tells Elen a story about Muenz Merchant The tale of Muenz Merchant is one of fable that is told in Zhcted. According to the fable, it was about a merchant who is famed for his competence and honesty despite the fact that he is also notoriously known for his abusive behavior towards his family. At the end, his abusive nature led to his murder by his son, though ironically everyone is sympathized about him., she remains silent as she uses it as a metaphoric description about Thenardier and Ganelon, whose power remains influential in Brune despite their notoriety. In sheer curiosity, Sofy also asks Elen about Tigre and why would she willing to help him. Elen answers that her reason is because of his cuteness with his sleepy face, which shocked Sofy as she teases Elen if the relationship is just as far as merely cuteness, which Elen immediately denies. Elen further elaborates to Sofy that despite his flaws, his selfless and benevolent attributes, as well his amazing archery skills, garnered her interest about him. Hearing Tigre as Brune's citizen raises Sofy doubts about Elen claims but her curiosity grows when Elen further tells her about his amazing shot that slew the dragon. Elen tells Sofy that she can meet Tigre for further details and at the same time, much to Sofy's excitement, she can also meet also seeing Lunie. Sofy's eye sparkled when she heard about Lunie as she wished to cradle Elen's pet dragon, while also looking forward about knowing Tigre. Later, Elen requests Sofy to investigate other Vanadis who allied with Thenadier or Ganelon, as well any information regarding Thenadeir's trained dragons, which Sofy accepts despite her anxiety. To ensure that Sofy is not her would-be-enemy like Mila, Elen further asks Sofy if she and Sasha have any relation to either Thenardier or Ganelon. Fortunately, Sofy told her that both of them declared neutrality to Elen's action much to Elen's relief. After chatted with Sofy, Ellen bid her farewell while looking at a sunny sky, began to wonder about Tigre and her next plan. 'Viscount Augre, Earl Vorn's Second Ally' Meanwhile, Tigre and his allies travel to Territoire for Hughes as his support for his cause. When Hughes saw Tigre, he welcomed the visitors his open arms and listens to his visitor's explanation. However, Hughes declines as he believed that because of his weaker status compared to the two influential Dukes. Instead, as his condition in helping Tigre's battles, Hughes requests the archer to deal with the bandits that wreck havoc in his territory and also defeated his army with ease. In order to gain the Viscount's trust, Tigre accepts Hughes's request. Battle Against the Bandits ---TBA--- Battle Against the Bandits ---TBA--- House Augre Joins Tigre ---TBA--- 'Earl Vorn and the Frozen Wave Vanadis' Tigre's Meeting with the Ice Vanadis After House Augre joins his insurgency against Thenardier and Ganelon, Tigre and Leitmeritz Army returns to Alsace and greeted by Titta and Bertrand. Whilst wondering about Elen in Zhcted, Tigre receives an invitation letter from Elen to meet her in Kikimora Mansion of Voyes Mountains, where Lim claims as a villa which is near to both Brune and Zhcted. On the next day, Tigre and Lim depart from Alsace for their destination, where during their journey, Tigre still bothered by Zion's assumption over his "treason" for allying himself with Elen's army. Arrival in Rodrick Several minutes later, Tigre and his group has arrive to Rodrick. Whilst the Vanadises arguing about Rodrick's humble yet attractive attributes, Tigre is amazed over the village's prosperity and tranquility much to Elen's delight. The Wind Vanadis then leads Tigre, Lim and Mila for the Hot Spring Bathhouse while strolling in the Marketplace for a meal. Mila, whose stomach is growling with hunger, saves her face by stating that she, as a regal Vanadis of Olmutz, would not eat the the "stall" porridge before she quickly annoyed by Elen's teasing. Tigre asking for two more porridge for Lim and himself but he gives his porridge to Mila. Though dubious about Tigre's offer, Mila accepts Tigre porridge and eats it before thanking him. ]Elen becomes quickly irritated over Tigre's interaction to Mila and argues with the archer for chatting with her rival, garnering Rodrick villagers attention as they assumes the couples argument to be a "lover's quarrel". Embarrassed over the scene, Tigre calms Elen down by telling her that even though she dislikes someone, she cannot doing anything reckless while trying to be more happy than being angry. Having apologizes to Tigre over her sudden rudeness, she decides not to annoy Mila for a time being. Upon their arrival to the Hot-Spring BathhouseThe famed bathhouse consists with various facilities, such as inn, tavern and restaurants. According to Elen, the bathhouse is often visited by Vanadises generation before her. , the group check int the hotel and given three different rooms to avoid unwanted conflict. Elen, who wearing a white robe while her hair gone wet, enters Tigre room and tells him to find an empty bathroom The bathroom split in two different room with different colors and marble floors: The bathroom wall that marked with a Black Dragon logo is a bathroom that reserves only to the Vanadis. for his bath, which Tigre reluctantly complies. However, just Tigre enters the bathroom due to a heavy steam, which the later revealed to be Elen's prank, he accidently see a naked Mila inside the bath room who blushes red while grabbing Lavias and points its blade towards Tigre's face. Tigre tries to calm Mila down by shutting his eyes while urging her to cover herself, but Mila instead angrily asking the archer if seeing by animals (cats and dogs) are also considered embarrassing. Despite Tigre immediately admit his mistakes while apologizes for this bizarre incident, Mila knocks Tigre out before angrily leaves the bathroom, leaving the archer to wonder about her about her haughty attitude. 'Ambush of the Seven Chain Assassins' ---TBA--- 'Leitmeritz-Olmutz Campaign: The Battle Between The Two Vanadis' Lim is hospitalized in a nearby hut until her recovery from the snake venom. When she wakes up from her bed, she sees Elen crying ove her injuries and shocked to learn that Tigre was the one who rescue her from the snake venom, not the Wind Vanadis. Still, the rescue rising Lim's suspicions towards Tigre. While Elen told Lim that Tigre was the one who rescue him. Still, as her face blushes red, Lim remains suspicious over the archer until Elen urges her to forgive Tigre while blaming herself for unable to save her from her impending doom, much to Lim's speechless response. Few days has passed after the incident, Mila is mobilizing her army towards Leitmeritz under Thenardier's request with 2000 strong Olmutz Army, It is revealed that in Olmutz, Mila began to wonder both Elen and Tigre whom she previously antagonized before she received a message from Thenardier. Mila would go to Leitmeritz to keep Elen and Tigre on check while Thenardier would make his another attempt to invade AlsaceAnime Episode 5. Seeing the duke's tactics are much cunning than Zion's, Elen leaves the strategy and planning to Tigre since he also involves in this battle as well. To keep House Augre from his enemies's attack, Tigre suggests two envoys to persuade Olmutz Army to retreat. However, due to her pride as Olmutz Vanadis and her family's 80 years long friendship with House Thenardier, Mila declines both letters and proceeds to attack Elen and Tigre despite her general concerns. On the following day, both armies eventually gather and clash in a nearby field with Elen leading a 3,000 troops while Mila leading her 2,000 troops. However, even with both armies's ferociousness in the battle, the result is inconclusive as both sides suffers hundreds men casualties, forcing them to retreat. In the next morning however, Elen was frustrated to learn that Mila and her army's were gone to Tatra Mountains, immediately rallying her army to Tatra Mountains as well. According to Lim, neither Elen nor Mila willing to admit their defeat in most battles. To enforce Lim's claim, a flashback between both Vanadis was shown when Elen was elected as Leitmeritz new Vanadis. When Mila visited the Vanadis and going to teach her everything, Elen instead rudely declined her offer and retorted to Mila that she need to be reeducated. Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 5 Leitmeritz Army began their relentless attack towards Tatra Fortress under Elen's command. However, from sturdiest barricades and catapults to frigid weather and complex geography, Tatra Fortress's defense was proven to be formidable against Leitmeritz Army's siege and their morale began to drop. Even with these disadvantages, Elen insisting her siege by going break the fortress defense alone despite Lim's strong protest.Anime Episode 5 Tigre tried to reason with Elen about another strategy for the siege, but Elen remained stubborn and asked Tigre to support and believe in her. Tigre told Elen that he supporting her all the way, but when Elen asked he cherish the most, Tigre remained silent and prompted Elen's angry suspicions. To calm Elen's anger, Tigre told her that he has been thinking Alsace in his mind. Elen laugh delightfully as she told him that both Alsace and himself. Before Tigre depart to Tatra Mountains for his scouting mission, Lim gave a bear fur for Tigre warmth and disguise. 'Ludmila's Encounter with Urs the Hunter' Tigre spends three days in Tatra's snowy wilderness for his scouting mission but his food supplies are quickly depleted, forcing him go for hunting in the wild. While hunting a fox in the the woods, Tigre sees a second arrow on a fox's corpse before realizing that second arrow is belongs to Mila, who is also hunting to relief herself. Thanks to his bear fur The the bear fur that Tigre wearing was once belonged to Lim in order to combat the freezing weather in Tatra Mountains. Despite the disguise concerns Elen, Tigre claims that it was perfect for his trip to Tatra Fortress. The bear fur was also to be proven as a best disguise from Mila's detection until Elen siege to Tatra Fortresshowever, Mila barely recognizes Tigre and asks where he shot his arrow to the fox, where Tigre points at the far distance place. Initially suspicious over the hunter's claims while assuming that he is lying, Mila quickly astonishes over the hunter's archery shot that shoots to a tree from from an amazing distance, prompting her to apologize for her previous rudeness. Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 5 In dusk, Mila invites Tigre into her picnic where Tigre introduces himself as "Urs" and the two begin to chat while indulging Mila's prepared red tea. Driven by a sheer curiosity, Mila asks Urs if he can join her army and wishes to see his face behind the bear fur. Unfortunately, "Urs" declines as he informs Mila about his "special circumstances" that are restricted by his "village". According to Tigre's story, his village prohibited not only take off their skin, but they were also forbidden to "leave" from their the village.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 6 Nevertheless, Mila continues her chat with "Urs" about her back story, especially her duty as a Vanadis and her reluctant alliance with Thenardier whom she disliked. 'Siege of Tatra Fortress: Ludmila's Declaration of Neutrality' On sunset, Mila returns for Tatra Fortress while bids farewell to "Urs". Tigre follows Mila's footprints and finally finds a safe route to Tatra Fortress. Following Tigre's information, Elen leads her army of 100 men to follow Tigre through the shortcut; only to find the fortress security is tighten that before. Despite Tigre's plea to wait, Elen impatiently rushes down into the field and tries to crush the gate with her powers. Sadly, not only her powers did not break Tatra Castle's gates, she also fell into Olmutz Army's traps where Olmutz Army soldiers shoots their arrows towards Elen, before she narrowly rescued by Tigre. Both Tigre and Elen argue each other about their current situation and even when their plan was foiled, Elen insisted her siege to the fortress. Tigre was originally suggested to retreat to fight another day, something which Elen refuses to comply.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 6. With little choice, Tigre requests Arifar to borrow its power to assist both Elen and himself to ensures the victory for the army. With the combined powers between Tigre's Black Bow and Elen's Arifar again, Tigre's unusual arrow shot finally break Tatra Castle's gates, instantly demoralized the entire Olmutz Army. With Tatra Fortress's gates are finally broken, Elen rallying her troops forward into the fortress and the battle seemly favors the Leitmeritz Army. Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 6 Even after learning the enemies's successful siege, Mila remains calm and leaving her room to fight Elen herself in battle. During their confrontation, both Vanadises trade their tauntsIn one of many of their arguments, Elen taunted Mila by asking how did she feel to be looked down by anyone, which was reflected to Mila's arrogance. As prideful as she was, Mila was infuriated to hear Elen's insult. while fighting ferociously by exchanging their Vedas. Despite the battle's result is inconclusive, while receiving mild injuries from their Vedas, both Vanadises tell their soldiers to stay back while trying to settle their score. However, their battle is interrupted by the last Seven Chain Assassin, who suddenly appears and attempting to assassinate both Vanadises, only to be killed by Tigre's arrow. Recognizing a familiar arrow shot which made her realizes that Tigre is in fact Urs, Mila slaps Tigre for lying his identity and asks him about rescuing her even though he had a chance to let her die. Tigre replies that it was for his gratitude for the red tea he drank. Mila continues asking Tigre about his reason to seek her and if he need some allies for his battles. Tigre simply replies that even though he did needs some allies, he has nothing to repay Mila's assistance; moreover, Alsace and his people are his very reason to fight against his foes.Elen was extremely annoyed when Tigre talked Mila in a friendly manner, especially a longtime rival like Mila (later Liza).Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 6 Though impressed to his sincerity, Mila warns Tigre that sincerity isn't always a perfect solution to most problems. Nonetheless, Mila make it as an exception and accepts Tigre's sincerity. The Ice Vanadis later announces her neutrality in Brune's Civil War and cut her family ties with House Thenardier altogether.Anime Episode 6 With her announcement of neutrality, the battle is concluded with Mila shaking both Tigre and Elen's hands as a (temporarily) truce between Leitmeritz and Olmutz. Before leaving, Mila asks Tigre to pay a visit to Olmutz someday, much to Elen's irritation as she sarcastically tells Mila that he won't be visiting Olmutz anytime soon as she deemed it "regrettable". Both Vanadis continues their bickering before Tigre and Leitmeritz Army departure for Leitmeritz. A month has passed since his war against Olmutz, Tigre's troops increases to 5,000 troops thanks to his alliance with Hughes and Elen. As the news that neither the crown nor Mashas to be heard, Tigre and his new army begin their march for Nemetacum. Light Novel, Manga and Anime Differences 'Manga' *Tigre's battle to subjugating bandits in Belfort is entirely skipped and House Augre forged an alliances with Tigre after the subjugation was completed. *Sofy's story about Muenz Merchant is never mentioned in the manga. *Tigre and the group's stroll in Rodnick is entirely skipped until their bath. 'Anime' *Sofy's interest about Tigre is not shown until Dark Knight Arc Episode 7. *Unlike Light Novel or Manga, House Augre immediately joined Tigre without Tigre battled against the Belfort Bandits. Also, Hughes claimed that neither Thenardier nor Ganelon ignored the fact that Tigre was becoming the third force in Brune, so he decided to join Tigre and Zhcted. *The Seven Chains Assassins ambushed Tigre and his group before they reached to Rodnick. *Urz made his full appearance in Tigre's dream sequences. * Tigre never shows Olmutz Armor from subjugation of bandits to Elen which was directly skipped after Lim going to the front door while Elen was straightly talked about Ludmila. Story Impact *House Augre is introduced in this arc as one of Tigre's early allies: Hughes, who is an old acquaintance to Mashas and Tigre and Gerard, Hughes son. Gerard made his slight appearance through out this arc until Muozinel Invasion Arc, where his official appearance played a focal role as Tigre's led Silver Meteor Army's crucial strategist. Light Novel Volume 4 Chapter Anime Episode 8 *This arc introducing another two Vanadis, Sofya Obertas and Ludmila Lourie, who both played a vital roles in the series, especially for Elen and Tigre, Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 2 **Sofy is a Vanadis from Polesia and Zhcted's ambassador and messenger. As a Vanadis Mediator, Sofy's responsibility is to mediating her fellow Vanadis without spilling any conflict. Due to her friendship with Elen, Sofy is also one few Vanadis whom Elen respected and tolerated. Her interest upon Tigre would involves her in his future battles and becoming one of his prominent allies.Light Novel Volume 3Light Novel Volume 7 **Mila is a Vanadis from Olmutz and the heiress of House Lourie. She was Elen's longtime rival due to a traditional feud between Olmutz and Leitmeritz, even they both are Zhcted's territories.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 3 Thanks to Tigre however, both Vanadis's rivalry were put off (temporarily) for his sake and their rivalry seemly focused on their romantic affection for Tigre. She is also the third Vanadis to be Tigre's prominent allies during the Muozinel Invasion.Mila's assistance for Tigre was a gratitude for his rescue from the last Seven Chain Assassin's assassination. Light Novel Volume 4 *When Tigre declared to retaliate against Thenardier and Ganelon, only Mashas and House Augre joined his cause mostly due to their longtime acquaintances, making him as the third force in Brune.Tigre didn't became Brune's Third Force until his involvement in repelling Muozinel Army from Brune. Anime Episode 10 *Even hired by Thenardier to kill Tigre and Elen, the Seven Chains Assassins are entirely annihilated as the last assassin is killed by Tigre's arrow shot in his futile attempt to kill the Vanadis. *Lim begins to harbor a subtle yet romantic feeling towards Tigre since his rescue from the snake venom, though she remained stoic as she continued to discipline Tigre about studying and training continues. *Mila's declaration of neutrality has affected greatly during Brune's Civil War's initial stage. Among these effects are: **Tigre's insurgency army increases in 5,000 troops, as well its reputation and influence spread across to the land. Thus, the Silver Meteor Army would be established under the leadership of the founding members: Elen, Tigre, Lim and Hughes. **80-years long relationships between House Thenardier and House Lourie would be abolished. Even losing his longtime ally, Thenardier's hunger of vengeance continues as he sending a ceasefire letter to other kingdoms like Asvarre and Sachstein.Chapter 3 Volume 1 Chapter 1 At the same time, by using Faron's name, both Thenadier and Ganelon manage to summon Roland and his Navarre Knights to take out Tigre and his allies.Unlike most Brune aristocrats and generals, Roland was devoted entirely to Faron's case and he was incorruptible. However, his loyalty to Faron also his weakness when Thenardier and Ganelon manipulating him by making a false command from Faron. Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 5 **The siege in Olmutz Fortress quickly garnering Mila's interest upon Tigre, whose power (lent from Arifar's wind) able to crush even the sturdiest gate. This battle would quickly lead to Ice Vanadis 's assistance fro Tigre to repel the Muozinel Army from BruneLight Novel Volume 4 Notes References Trivia ---Coming Soon!--- Navigation Category:Story Arc